FMA vs MH
by Satta Kurosama
Summary: What if the cast of Fullmetal Alchemist popped up at a North Texas high school? How will they deal with modern technology? Why is Roy in the biology lab?
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is. Straight from my other account! Enjoy.**

* * *

Have you ever wondered what would happen if the cast of Full Metal Alchemist suddenly appeared at Martin High? I did too, by the way if you hadn't thought about it then stop reading this story, until I thought about it for a second…

The first period bell rang and everyone slowly made their ways to their seats. "Good morning." Dr. Taylor said cheerfully. "Get your vocabulary books, notes and Julius Caesar out." She concluded.

Everyone slowly got their books out and as usual Michelle turned and asked Maria: "Can I have a piece of paper?" Of course being the good person Maria is she gave Michelle a piece of paper. "Thank you." Michelle said with a sheepish grin.

"Alright good morning, today we have assembly so that means short bells. Alright I also want to congratulate boys and girls soccer for their victory against Green Hill. Oh and this is Russell, he will be joining your English class. Okay then have a nice day and Omri don't be too hard on Russell okay?" Mr. Foster said as he walked out the door.

"Nice to meet you Russell, I'm Dr. Taylor, and you may take a seat next to Michelle." Dr. Taylor said as she handed him a copy of our vocabulary book and Julius Caesar.

"Oh my god… you're Russell Tringum!" Michelle whispered to Russell excitedly.

"Last time I checked that's what my name was." Russell said with a grin, "So how do you know who I am?" he asked.

"I'm sorry Russell you must not be clear on the rules, there will be no talking unless you are called on." Dr. Taylor said.

"I'm sorry Dr. Taylor it was my fault." Michelle said quietly as she raised her hand.

"Well Michelle it's good of you to take the blame but I would hope you knew better." Dr. Taylor said as she continued the lesson. The rest of the class period went by normally.

"Hey, sorry I got you off to a bad start with Dr. Taylor." Michelle said as she caught up to Russell after class.

"No problem, okay so you know me so who are you and how do you know me?" Russell asked.

"Michelle Ferja, freshman at Martin High, and your biggest fan." Michelle said, she was trying her hardest not to sound too much like a fan girl.

"My biggest fan, hm, well nice to meet you and I have to say I'm flattered." Russell said, "Do you know where locker 296 is?" he asked as he looked down at a slip of paper.

"Oh yeah it's a couple lockers away from mine." Michelle replied as she walked to her locker and pointed to his.

"Wow, it sure is a mess…" Russell said as he looked into the heap of books papers and other unidentifiable materials.

"Oh yeah that's Jason's old locker, looks like he never cleaned it out." Maddy said as she got her Spanish books out of her locker.

"No problem…" Russell said as he clapped his hands together and placed them on the back of the locker, when he had finished all of the papers were neatly stacked and everything was organized, then he lifted out all the papers and other unnecessary materials and threw them in the trash can and put his books in the locker.

"Wow, alchemy, that is pretty dang awesome; so what class do you have next?" Michelle asked as she stared at the amazingly clean locker.

"Um, Spanish… McBryce… do you know where that class is?" He asked as he again looked down at the slip of paper.

"Yeah it's my next class, and may I ask if that's your schedule?" Michelle asked as she gestured at the piece of paper.

"Yeah, why?" he asked.

"May I see it; I just want to see what classes you have." Michelle said as she motioned for him to give her the piece of paper. He nodded and gave her the paper and watched an expression of shock and happiness came across her face.

"What?" he asked as she handed him the paper.

"You are in every single one of my classes." Michelle said as she started to walk off.

"Cool." Russell said as he followed her.

"¡Hola clase ¿Que tal?" Sra. McBryce exclaimed happily as she walked into class.

"Hola Senora…" most of the class drawled pathetically.

"¿Quien es tu amigo muy guapo senorita Ferja?" Sra. asked Michelle.

"Se llama Russell Tringum, es un estudiante nuevo." Michelle said. Russell just sat and stared, he had not a clue what was going on. "Russell this is Sra. McBryce." Michelle said.

"How do I say I'm sorry I don't speak much Spanish?" Russell whispered.

"Lo siento, no hablo espanol mucho." Michelle whispered back.

"Thanks." He whispered.

"De nada." Michelle whispered back.

"What?" Russell asked.

"You're welcome." Michelle translated.

While Russell was explaining his lack of ability in speaking Spanish Kana tapped Maddy on the shoulder. "That is not who I think it is." She said.

"Yes he is! Oh isn't he cool!" Michelle squealed quietly.

"Oh my god so now it makes sense." Kana said.

"What makes sense?" Michelle asked blankly.

"Edward showed up in history class first period and has all classes with Lyn, and Alphonse showed up in Hannah's first period class so I guess they must have been mass transported here somehow." Kana said but then quieted down quickly because Senora was about to talk.

"Alright now today we are going to watch Destinos." Sra. McBryce said. Everyone in class either said yes, or had some form of excitement.

"¡Gracias Senora!" Kana yelled happily as she got out her notebook and began to doodle.

"Si, muchas gracias Senora." Michelle said as she too got out her note book. As she was turning the pages something caught Russell's eye.

"Wait, what's this?" Russell asked as he turned back a couple of pages.

"Um, nothing, just a story…" Michelle said as she waited for him to realize she was lying.

"This is about my world, who are Shadow and Phantom? Hey look it is Edward." Russell said as he saw a doodle of Edward at the top of the page.

"Hehe… you don't really want to read this, do you?" Michelle asked nervously.

"Sure I do." Russell said as he lifted the book from her desk and began reading.

"Uh-oh Michelle, what have you done?" Kana asked with a chuckle.

"Whatever, I guess it isn't that bad." Michelle said as she pulled out another notebook and began doodling. A little while later the bell rang and everyone cleared out.

"Hey can I keep this until the end of the day? It's really funny." Russell asked as he held up Michelle's notebook.

"Oh sure. So you have history with me next right?" Michelle asked.

"Yup." Russell said as he looked at the paper. So after a short stop at Michelle's locker the two were off to history.

"Hey, who's the new guy?" Sam asked as Michelle and Russell walked through the door.

"The name's Russell." Russell said as he took a seat next to Michelle.

"Hey Mini, this is Russell Tringum." Michelle introduced Russell and Mini (just a nickname).

"Hey Mini, remember yesterday when you asked if I could explain Full Metal Alchemist quickly or if it was too complicated?" Michelle leaned over and asked Mini.

"Yeah why?" she asked.

"Well he's one of the characters, my favorite character to be more specific." Michelle said quietly.

"Alright everybody get out your summaries." Mrs. Robinson said as she walked through the door. She went around looking to see that everybody had their summary.

"Where's your summary?" Russell asked Michelle.

"Right here." Michelle said as she opened her book took out a pencil and underlined some stuff that looked important.

"Good." Mrs. Robinson said as she walked by.

"Oh and nice to meet you, I'm Mrs. Robinson, and your name is?" Mrs. Robinson asked.

"Russell Tringum." Russell replied.

"Alright well you're best not hanging around this one too much, she's a bad influence." Mrs. Robinson teased as she went down the row.

"You would think she would have gotten wise to the underlining trick by now." Michelle said as she began to erase the pencil from her book.

"Why? Do you use it a lot?" Russell asked.

"Almost always." Michelle said as she began to doodle again. The rest of the class went by quickly.

"So how do you like the other side of the gate so far?" Michelle asked on their way to lunch.

"Pretty well, Spanish is not going to be my thing." Russell said.

"Don't worry a lot of it is just participation." Michelle said as she set her stuff down at her usual outside table.

"You buying lunch?" Michelle asked.

"Yeah." Russell said as he followed her into the crowded cafeteria.

"Now there is a real science behind the cafeteria system…" Michelle said, "first you have to decide what you want, I suggest anything that is prepackaged or looks somewhat edible, never get the plate lunch; number two, get what you want from whatever line it's in then go to the line on the far left, it's always the shortest and finally three, if an upper classman or someone who is higher than you on the social grapevine cuts just let them. Got it?" Michelle asked as she went through her routine of get a soda and whatever food appealed to her in the shortest line.

"Got it." Russell said as he got his food.

When they had finished they walked outside to go sit at the table. Mini, Leia, Lyn and yes even dear Edward were sitting there. "Hey Lyn, I see you got an unexpected visit from an FMA character as well." Michelle said as she sat down on the wall, fence thing next to the table and took a bite of her apple.

"How did you guess?" Lyn asked sarcastically.

"Oh, sorry Russell this is Lyn a.k.a. Shadow, you've already met Mini and this is Leia, don't mind the sarcasm or strange comments it's all just part of her nature." Michelle teased.

"Oh and Michelle this Edward Elric, as I'm sure you already know, and Edward this is Michelle a.k.a. Phantom." Lyn said as she gestured over at Michelle.

"Hello." Michelle said cheerfully, "Don't suppose there are any other people from your world we should know about?" Michelle asked.

"Well we did hear something rather interesting about Mrs. Ryan's substitute today." Lyn said.

"Oh no, I thought they would at least put him in chemistry if anywhere." Michelle said as she rested her head on her hand.

"You really think they would give him chemicals, especially ones that make things explode?" Lyn asked.

"Wait who are we talking about?" Mini asked.

"Mustang." Everyone except Leia and Mini said in unison.

"Oh! Oh! Mustang is here!" Leia asked.

"Yes, do you even know who he is?" Lyn asked.

"Yeah, I told her about him yesterday." Michelle said, "Oh no here it comes…" Michelle trailed off quietly.

"First of all, is he hot? And second of all, does he have a sexy voice?" Leia asked. Lyn, Mini and Michelle all laughed, Edward gagged and Russell just plain didn't get it.

"Hey Lyn." Michelle said with a smile. "You know what I want for my sixteenth birthday?" Michelle asked, she was trying so hard not to crack up.

"Mustang!" Michelle and Lyn yelled in unison.

"That is so wrong…" Edward said with disgust. Leia and Mini were laughing and again poor Russell didn't quite get it.

"Well is everybody finished?" Michelle asked as she got up and threw her stuff away.

"Yup." Lyn said.

Everyone threw their stuff away then went down and sat at the table. Will walked up. "Hey Will, I would like to introduce you to Russell Tringum." Michelle said as she gestured at Russell.

"Hey." Russell said in reply.

"Funny he is much more talkative around girls." Michelle said.

"And this is Edward Elric; both of them are from FMA." Lyn said as she gestured to Edward.

"And Edward is short." Michelle added in.

"I am not short!" Edward yelled loud enough to get the attention of everyone around him.

"Michelle you shouldn't talk." Kana said, "And plus I thought Edward was taller than you." She added.

"Ha so you've got nothing on me!" Edward said as he stuck his tongue out.

"That's it, now we measure!" Michelle said. Michelle and Edward stood back to back and Edward was just a couple of inches taller.

"Ha! Told you!" Edward yelled obnoxiously. The bell rang.

"Time for Geometry." Pedro said as he passed the table.

"Alright, now Russell you can take a seat next to Michelle and Lyn could you move that row down one to make room for Edward." Mrs. Nemser said as she got organized. They did as she said and they also had to log onto the computers which took Edward and Russell an amazingly long time to figure out. "Alright, today will be just an extra credit work day so get started." Mrs. Nemser said as she sat down at her desk and began grading papers.

Once Russell and Edward figured out how to use Sketchpad they were off, drawing complex transmutation circles and all sorts of things.

"Wow Russell, you're really good at this." Michelle said as she looked over at the one he was currently working on.

"Thanks, it just took me a while to figure out how to use this dang thing." Russell said as he stared intently at the monitor. The rest of the class period passed quickly.

"Well that was fun." Michelle said as she rummaged through her locker trying to find one of her notebooks.

"Yeah, so what do we have next?" Russell asked.

"Art." Michelle said.

"What do we do in there, just draw?" Russell asked.

"Well she kind of tells us what to draw; we may be working with plaster though." Michelle replied. They started off for art.

As usual Michelle was one of the first people there so she took the opportunity to introduce Ms. Mein and Mrs. Murloy to Russell. "Ms. Mein, Mrs. Murloy this is Russell Tringum one of the new students." Michelle said as she gestured at Russell.

"Nice to meet you Russell." Ms. Mein said. By then everyone else had trailed in. "Alright, don't bother getting your drawings out; we're going to be making more slumps for the sixth graders." Ms. Mein said. Russell gave Michelle a questioning look.

"We're going to be working with plaster so be sure to put a lot of Vaseline on your hands so it doesn't peel your skin off." Michelle said cheerfully. After they had put the Vaseline on Russell and Michelle were given the job of making sure there weren't any clumps in the plaster. The rest of the class went by as it normally would have.

"That was fun." Michelle said.

"Maybe for you." Russell said bitterly.

"What? You should have seen your face when I told you; you hadn't put enough Vaseline on." Michelle said as she laughed slightly.

"It wasn't funny." Russell said although he couldn't help laughing a little himself.

"Yeah it was." Michelle said as she closed the door of her locker and started walking away. They argued about it until they got to the Biology room.

"Here goes nothing." Michelle said as she opened the door and saw none other than General Roy Mustang sitting in Mrs. Ryan's chair with his feet on the desk.

"Come on in and take a seat we have a movie to watch." Roy ordered. Michelle and Russell decided it was probably a good idea to do what he said so they took a seat at the front center table with Leia and Maria. Leia, Maria, Michelle and Russell talked for the remainder of the time.

"So how was your first day in my dimension?" Michelle asked as she packed up her stuff.

"Good, you know I think I could get used to this." Russell said as they were walking up the stairs to the carpool line. They saw Edward, Alphonse, Fletcher and Roy motioning for Russell to go over there.

"Go ahead I'll catch up with you later." Michelle said as Kana, Leia, Mini and Lyn walked up. Just as Russell reached the others from his dimension a large "gate" appeared and sucked them all in and closed.

"Well, it was fun while it lasted." Michelle trailed off, "Hey! Russell still had my notebook!" Michelle yelled as if there were something she could do about it. Everyone laughed; it had been an interesting day.

**Well that was fun! I love that story, but it doesn't matter what I think, it matters what you think so review people! Thank you!**

**Reviews: **

**Kitty Otaku: **Aw...no more? But...it was great! Don't tell me you're ending it? That's so sad...Well, I'll check out your other stories...

**HisokaYukiko**: Awesome story! For some reason, i'm laughing at the thought of the FMA characters trying to figure out how to use a computer.

**Little miss clueless: **Nice... really nice... I wish they really would get sucked into our world *sigh*... It was written quite well!

**Guest: **Russel Tringham does not have a fan base. Just getting that out there. He is only known for being a copy of Alponse. Thats it. Just saying.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two/ One shot/Afterward written about five years after the first chapter.**

* * *

Russell turned the notebook over in his hands, remembering how he'd ended up with it in the first place.

_"Hehe… you don't really want to read this, do you?" Michelle asked nervously. _

"_Sure I do." Russell said as he lifted the book from her desk and began reading. _

That had been years ago on his first and only trip through the gate. He knew that Edward and Alphonse were on the other side of the gate now, but he wondered what had become of the girl who had given him this notebook. Did she remember him? Was she even still alive?

He wasn't being pessimistic; he just didn't know how time passed on the other side of the gate. He had jumped way into the future last time he went through the gate so it was entirely possible that time passed a lot faster on the other side.

"Brother?"

Russell turned to look at his younger brother who was now standing in the doorway. "Yeah, Fletcher, what is it?"

"Bellsio said that some of the orange trees in the East field have gone barren. He wanted to see if we could do anything about it," Fletcher said.

"I'm sure we can manage something," Russell said with a smile as he closed the notebook.

"Still reading that notebook?"

"No, I finished it a long time ago," Russell said as he set it down on his desk next to a potted orchid, "Though I feel like I should return it to her."

"What was her name?" Fletcher asked.

"Michelle."

"Right," he said. "Do you think she's still out there?"

"Maybe, but who knows?" Russell answered. "We really have no way of knowing without opening up the Gate and that's just a terrible idea."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. Leave me a review to let me know how you feel about the possibility of a one shot sequel or I may just revamp the original.**

**Review: **

**Guest**: The point? Is this going to be about Russel? Is he going to be the only one? If so, I am out.


End file.
